littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mommie Dearest
Mommie Dearest is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 8th case of the Special Holiday Event. It is the eighth case set in Mother's Day. Plot The team want to help kids in giving gifts to their mother on Mother's Day. On the other hand, Velia requested the player to help her out at the villa due to a reported a girl's bloodcurdling scream coming from bedroom. Once in the bedroom, the 13-year-old teen middle school student Harriet Graves was found beaten to death, much to her mother's shock. The five people were labelled as suspects: Clarissa Day (babysitter), Georgia Graves (victim's mother), Drew Graves (victim's father), Jasper Bishop (highschooler), and Ethel Bishop (Jasper's mother). Mid-investigation, Honora said that she was seeing the victim leaving the Distel Land right before she died. Later, an anonymous photo of Harriet and her boyfriend Jasper Bishop was dropped at the police station. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Harriet's mother Georgia Graves for the murder. After trying too hard to denying involvement, Georgia bursts out of tears as she admitted to the crime. Because she did not know that her daughter was drunk after she hang out with Jasper, Georgia had gone to Harriet to ask if she known that she was out to hang out with her friends without permission, but she refused. At Mother's Day, she then went to the bedroom and tried to receives a gift from Harriet, but instead of giving her, Harriet breaks the necklace she bought it for her and told her to kill herself to rid the world from hopelessness. Georgia's anger went out of control and killed her with hammer. Judge Westley sentenced her to 30 years in prison, with a request for divorce from victim's father. After that, Clarissa Day gives the player a costume as a prize for their work. Summary Victim *'Harriet Graves' Murder Weapon *'Hammer' Killer *'Georgia Graves' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks iced tea. *The suspect uses hair removal cream. *The suspect wears tweed. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks iced tea. *The suspect had plastic surgery. *The suspect uses hair removal cream. *The suspect wears tweed. *The suspect is over 30 of age. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks iced tea. *The suspect had plastic surgery. *The suspect uses hair removal cream. *The suspect is over 30 of age. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks iced tea. *The suspect had plastic surgery. *The suspect uses hair removal cream. *The suspect wears tweed. Suspect's Profile *The suspect had plastic surgery. *The suspect uses hair removal cream. *The suspect is over 30 of age. Killer's Profile *The killer drinks iced tea. *The killer had plastic surgery. *The killer uses hair removal cream. *The killer wears tweed. *The killer is over 30 of age. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added I Love Mommy! *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases of State of Democratic Union Category:Mother's Day Category:Special cases Category:Special Holiday Event Category:Copyrighted Images